


Mother's instinct

by EcholovesRoot



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcholovesRoot/pseuds/EcholovesRoot
Summary: After the time lapse, Clarke would do anything to protect her little Natblida, past relationships be damned.





	Mother's instinct

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the name of the little girl so I called her Klira.  
> "Klir" means safe in Trigedasleng and I decided that when Clarke met her, she told her something like "you're safe" and when the girl didn't want to say her name, that stayed. 
> 
> Feel free to disagree with me, I just wanted to give her a name.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Ok well that was cute and all but I guess now I can call her Madi.

When Clarke heard the scream, her blood just froze in her body.

She was about to scream to know if Madi was ok but her instincts kicked in and she stayed quiet. She drew her sword and she moved without a noise. All those years in the forest taught her well and she now would even sneak behind her preys unnoticed.

"She bit me! Guys were are you?" screamed some guy on top of Madi.

Clarke's blood just boiled over. She wanted to yell to let her go but the man was taller than her so she wouldn't let go of her element of surprise. At that moment, Madi saw her and she had to have some kind of reaction because the man looked over his shoulder, but not before Clarke took the precaution of hiding herself. Madi started to kick and bite again. She didn't want Clarke to have to save her, she knew she would have to spend hours in lessons were they would do the recap of what happened over and over again.

"Stop moving or I'll have to hurt you!" To be sure his threat was heard he put his left forearm on her neck and pushed she enough for her to have trouble breathing but not enough to cause permanent damages. Two things happened almost at the same time. Madi stopped moving and rolled her eyes and he felt the blade of a sword on his neck.

That when Clarke recognized him and she stopped her hand from slitting his throat.

Bellamy let go of the pression he was putting on his forearm and waited. He didn't know who the grounder was but he needed to calm them. He and the others spent days walking around searching for people and they were the only two they found. Of course, he had to face two of them while the others left him by himself. But it was his own fault, he just wanted to close his eyes for two seconds when this kid scared him. He was debating in his head if it was a good idea to say that he was Octavia's brother, but six years was a long time and he couldn't know what the loyalties were lately.

"Clarke?!" he heard. Raven, that was Raven's voice. If felt relieved, Raven was with Echo and if someone could kill a grounder before they slit his throat that was her. Wait... Did she said Clarke?

"Clarke, this is Bellamy!" Raven yelled one more time.

Clarke didn't even bother looking at her before answering "I know. That is the only reason he is still alive."

"Let her go, or that's going to change" she ordered him obviously referring to Madi.

He obeyed, moving so quickly he cut himself against the blade. "See, I'm not going to hurt her" he said.

Clarke waited until, Madi got up and went at a safe distance for him, before putting her sword away. She looked around to see Raven and Echo, but also Murphy and Emory who just got here. They were all watching her like they saw a ghost.

They appeared to be unarmed so she focused her attention on her little Natblida. "Ha yu?" ( _How are you?)_ she asked her.

"Ai ste os" _(I'm good)_  Maddie answered. "Chon dison bilaik?" ( _Who's this?)._ She asked pointing Bellamy who was still on his knees.

"Nou get yu daun" ( _don't worry)_ "His name is Bellamy, I told you about him. They are Raven and Echo".

"The ones from space?" asked Madi her eyes wide. "You're late" she told them, "we waited for you for over a year now".

They almost jumped from surprised as they didn't expected her to talk to them. They had trouble to understand everything that was happening so they didn't know how to react. But Raven knew she was supposed to say something. "We're sorry, we had some mechanical issues".

Madi noded like that made sense. Clarke had still questions but Madi was ok and she was starting to realize that her friends were not dead.

Bellamy got up and was just watching her, but she could see in his eyes that he was kind of scared of her. But Raven saw the difference in her behavior and she was not about to lose the opportunity. She moved quickly to close the distance between them and Clarke instinctively raised her sword.

"Look Clarke, I am not going to hurt her and you know I would never hurt you, so stop being stupid!".

"I know, I'm sorry I am not used to other people" Clarke apologized while throwing her sword on the floor. She timidly smiled and close the gap between her and Raven and took her into the biggest hug ever. Raven hugged her back. "We waited for months then I had to accept the fact that you never made it to the Ring of that you died... I'm so happy you're still alive" she said watching everyone else. Bellamy came and pulled her into a hug quickly followed by Murphy. Echo and Emory didn't dare to come closer but they all were visibly happy that Clarke was still alive.

"Where are Monty and Harper?" asked Clarke.

"They're gone searching for some water" Bellamy answered.

Clarke felt Madi trying to slip away. She knew she felt weird with that much people around her, they were not use to it. "Set raun" _(Stay)_ she whispered to her. Madi rolled her eyes again when Clarke put her arm around her and pulled her closer. "Guys, this is Madi, she's really happy to meet you isn't she?". Madi just blushed as an answer.

"Let me go" she asked, not liking to be the center of the attention one bit.

"Ai nou na teik yu bants nowe" ( _I'm never going to let you go)_ answered Clarke whispering again. A smirk happened on her lips as it was kind of a joke between them. She still remembered the scared little girl, she found one day. This girl didn't dare to say her name but she was so scared Clarke would abandoned her.

"So what happened anyway?" Clarke asked. She didn't forget the position she found them. And as much as she loved Bellamy, he better had to have to good reason to be on top of Madi.

"I don't know, I was just sleeping when she jumped on me, then she wouldn't stop hitting and biting so I didn't really have a choice." said Bellamy.

Clarke look at Madi waiting for her explication.

"I thought he was dead and I was curious" she said awkwardly, "I mean, you have to be either dead or stupid to be sleeping alone".

"Or it could have been a trap! Yu get klin mou beda" _(You know better)_ angrily said Clarke.

Raven couldn't help her smirk to appear on her lips, Clarke was so a mother and it was the cutest thing she'd seen in a long time.

Clarke told them, they were going to leave them because they had a long lesson to do now, to which Madi let out a whimp. But they would come back the next day. She felt ashamed to not offer them to stay with them but she wanted to make sure Madi was ok with it before starting to live with a bunch of strangers.

The night after their lesson, they stayed in front of the fire. Madi watching the flames while Clarke was watching the stars. And for the first time in years, Clarke knew that everything was going to be fine. She had Madi and her friends were alive. Together they'd find a way to clear Polis and free the people in the bunker.

She got up and went to Madi, she sat next to her, put her head on her shoulder and said "Ai hod yu in".

Klira smiled, closed her eyes and said "I love you too Clarke".


End file.
